


Full Moon

by LizRenKnight



Series: The Dark Void [1]
Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: AU, Blood and Injury, Dominance, Eastrail 177 Trilogy, F/M, Full Moon, Has a part 2 now, Lycans, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Personalities, My Dark Void series, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not a furry fic lol, Oneshot, Pining, Werewolf, Werewolf Children, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Pack, Wolf Sex, tags?, the Beast gets dominated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: *Dennis meets a lovely woman in a bar but at light of a full Moon she turns out to be far more beastly * (Short Oneshot)
Relationships: Dennis (Split)/Original Female Character(s), The Beast (Split)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Dark Void [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782541
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Dennis is out doing some late errands and notices a lovely woman standing outside the doors of the local bar, she's wearing a red dress and she has very long black hair.  
He stood there gawking at her, She stares at him and smiles, going right into the bar.  
He follows her inside completely mesmerized by her. When he's looking for her, she comes up behind him, sliding a hand onto his shoulder, spinning him around and into her arms as they start to sway "Hello handsome"   
"Uhh hi" he stuttered in surprise.

She pushes her body right against his as they dance and she smells his neck "Mm You smell so good"  
"Thank you...you look beautiful" he whispered feeling his pants get tighter.  
"Ooh how sweet you are" she bites her lip, raking her teeth slowly against it.  
He let out a moan as he started panting.  
She lays her finger over his lips "Shh don't want people staring"  
He just stared at her completely mesmerized by her.  
"Close your eyes"   
He closed his eyes straight away wondering what would happen next. Her lips are suddenly on his in a deep kiss but then she hears the full moon calling to her and she dashes out of the bar right before he can open his eyes.

Dennis opens his eyes to see her run off, he followed her out feeling like he was in a trance.

She had run to a near by park but can't be seen, it's dark out now and it's a full shining moon outside. Dennis hid in the shadows watching her intently when he finds her.  
She lets out this echoing howl and she begins to change with her red dress tearing apart into shreds onto the ground, her finger's grow long with sharp claws appearing, her bones begin to crack loudly and readjust, she becomes taller and grows hair all over with her mouth growing out and having big teeth and her eyes change to yellow.  
Dennis gasped when he saw her "She's a werewolf" he said aloud.  
Her head whips around and she see's him and snarls, she starts charging at him fast.

The Beast came out to help protect him.  
This she wolf is bigger then his manly form, easily over powering him, knocking him to the ground in mere seconds holding him down with her claws digging into his shoulders.  
He growled as he felt the claws ripping at his flesh trying hard to break free from her but she was much stronger than him as he stared into her eyes.  
She sniffs at his neck and could easily rip his throat out, she growls loudly in his ear.  
He growled in warning to keep her away.

She suddenly is ripping at his clothing ripping it all off to shreds, she then claws at his chest and straddles him and slides down onto his cock, mating roughly with him, her head raises upwards and she lets out a loud howl.  
He groaned loudly in surprise not expecting this as she pinned him to the ground more.   
It went on for what seemed like forever, she never let up and was rough and very dominate.  
He panted heavily feeling his climax coming. She goes faster and leans down, growling in his ear.  
He came with a moan staring up at her in awe. She looks down into his eyes and he see's her eyes back to a pretty shade of green.  
He passed out in exhaustion after what happened.

Later on when he wakes up, he's laying in his car, still very much naked as the day he was born, but no one else around and the werewolf woman is gone.  
Dennis wraps a blanket around himself and drives home feeling confused after what had happened, it felt like a dream.

**Months later..**

There's a loud howl coming from the woods near his house.  
Dennis heard it and went to investigate. That's when he see's the woman from the bar again she's standing next to a big oak tree near the creek, she giggles.  
"You?....what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Come" she tells him before running off again. He follows her as she takes him deeper into the wood.  
Finally she stops and there's a clearing near tree roots and there's a big nest of leaves, moss and blankets, she lifts the blanket and there's three babies.  
He gasped as he saw them. She gets down by them and picks one up nuzzling it's face with hers gently "Meet your father" she coos.  
He stares at them in shock "Hey little ones" he said softly.  
"We want to come home now with you and be protected" she tells him.  
"Okay" he whispered.  
She hands one of the babies over to him while she gets the other two and they walk to the house.

He set up a nest in the sofa for the babies to sleep in.  
She looks at them and then at him smiling "Home"  
"I was beginning to wonder if you were a dream" he admitted staring up at her.  
She comes up close to him and hugs him "You still smell good'  
"What happened that night?" he asked her.  
"I was looking for someone to mate with, I'm sorry if I hurt you" she lowers her head looking guilty.   
"No, you didn't...it was just a shock that's all" he whispered leaning in to kiss her.  
"If you want us gone, I understand not everyone can handle this type of thing happing to them"   
"No stay...I can't turn you away it's cold outside tonight and you'll freeze if you stay out there"  
"Having fur sometimes does have some advantages" she smirks.  
"You can all stay forever if you like" he kissed her.  
"I am Miranda and I'll be your mate for life if you'll have me"   
"Sounds good to me" he said kissing her again hungrily.  
She kisses him back and rubs her hands up and down his back gently this time.  
He took her closer to the fire, lying her down and grabbing another blanket as they kissed more passionately.   
"I'm afraid it will be a little while till I can mate with you again fully, I only gave birth a few days ago but I'll kiss you to the moon and back" she smiles up at him.  
He nodded "I understand"   
"You are a handsome Beast" she rubs her hands on his face lovingly .

"And you are a beautiful woman" he purred. She nuzzles his neck and snuggles against his body finding his warmth and falls asleep. Dennis holds her close falling asleep next to the fire with her.

**End.**


	2. Return of the She Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis/The Beast X Oc Miranda/She wolf. (A short sequel to "Full Moon" the return of Miranda the she wolf)

Dennis was asleep in his house when he heard howling coming from the woods which he instantly recognized.  
The howling continued deep within the woods, it was the she werewolf he had met a year ago.  
Dennis got up and explored the woods trying to find her.

Miranda was waiting under some trees in a big nest of leaves and old blankets "You came"

"I heard you calling me" he breathed walking over to her.

"You remember me?"

"Of course" he purred kissing her neck.

"I tried to come before but I had to travel around first with my pack, I didn't think I could get away even now to see you" she breathes.

"Why, what's going on?" He asked her.

"Just, we travel around kind of like Gypsy's"

"Oh that's why it's taken so long to see you again" he said in understanding kissing her neck again.

She kisses him back hungerly, holding him closer "It keeps people from tracking us so easy"

"Makes sense" he nodded looking at her nest.

"Lay down with me"  
He laid down in her nest looking up at her "Last time we saw each other you had the babies in here" Dennis whispered.

"Yes.." she looks away.

"Are they okay?"

"They were sent off to different groups, I can't have them back"

"What?"

"That is a way of the our pack, unplanned babies go to different groups to be taken care of"

"But they're your children" he says sadly.

"Yes they are.. I've had this happen before, but it's the way of things"

"We should get them back"

"I can't..they are to far away but they are with people who take care of them" she sighs.

"What if I do it?" He offered.

"You might get yourself killed if you try and I wouldn't want you to be gone too"

"I'm sorry you lost them" he told her sincerely kissing her again.

"I had to except it, no matter how much it hurt"

"Is there anything I can do to help you"

"Just hold me awhile" she snuggles up to him more. He held her kissing her head softly.

"Thank you Dennis" she whispers. 

Dennis smiled holding her tightly "My pleasure"

Dennis waited until she fell asleep and then left to try and get her babies back.  
She slept most of the night, snuggled in the nest unknowing of him leaving.

The Beast took over as they neared the pack where the babies were.  
They were all asleep and the babies were in a tent in a bed, wrapped up in warm blankets.  
Beast picked them up slowly before walking away with them in his arms, fortunately they stayed asleep even when he was running at his unnaturally fast pace.

Miranda wakes up when she hears footsteps, she transforms into her wolf form ready for a fight. Beast approaches her slowly setting the babies down on the nest.

She growls at him but then realizes who it is and what he had brought, she gets down by the babies and smells them, nuzzling them with her muzzle.

He just watched her from a small distance giving her time with her babies.

After cleaning them and getting settled she turns back to human form and just stares up at him with worried eyes "I want to say thank you but..your actions could have dire consequences"

"They deserve to be with their mother" he purred.

"I know but that group could hunt me and the babies down and kill me and maybe even you"

"They can try" he growled defiantly.

"There's to many of them" she sighs.

"They are worth fighting for" he pointed to the babies.

"I know they are but it's so dangerous" she lays next to them.

"I will protect you" he told her kneeling down next to her.

"I can't let you risk yourself"

He nuzzled her face softly not caring what she said.

"Don't be surprised if you wake up and I'm dead"

"That won't happen" he promised.

She doesn't know what else to say to convince him, feeling tired she falls into sleep again close to him and her babies.  
Beast stays up all night preparing for any potential threats he sees something move in the bushes.  
Thankfully it's just a squirrel.  
He settled down kissing Miranda softly.

She kisses him back "Why are you so good to me?"

"I've never been with someone so powerful and beautiful as you, you are special" he purred kissing her again heatedly.

"This life of mine has never been easy, always running, always on the hunt..I get so tried"

"Perhaps I can make it easier for you" he whispered.

"But how..I know I'm going to be killed soon" she sighs sadly.

"Maybe I can pretend to be a higher evolved pack member" he suggests.

"But you smell different"

"I want to protect you" he purred nuzzling her cheek.

"I know you do, I'm just worried"

Beast kisses her deeply to calm her down. She moans quietly in his mouth.

"I will save you and the babies" he purred laying her down and straddling her.

"Promise me if something does happen to me that you would take care of the babies?"

"Of course" he nodded looking at her fondly. She smiles and kisses him again, feeling a little more at ease.  
He tore their clothing off kissing her again.

"Mmm" she nuzzles his face sweetly. He kissed down her body sensing her getting calmer.

"Maybe we should keep moving around until they lose my scent?" 

"Okay" he nodded staring down at her fondly.

They went into hiding for a while looking out for the members of the pack, fortunately they didn't come across anyone and Beast helped them settle into their new home.  
"Love you" she says softly as they tuck the babies in their bed.

"Love you too" he purred kissing her head and then the babies.

"I think this is going to work out just fine" she smiles.

"Yeah me too" he said returning the smile.

  
End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *


End file.
